1. Field
The present invention relates to a machine tool including a tool post having a tool unit that machines a workpiece and an interpretive program for the machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of such a machine tool include a numerical control (NC) lathe that executes a numerical control (NC) program stored in an internal storage unit to machine a workpiece. One of such NC lathes is a spindle movable NC lathe having a guide bush disposed between a main spindle and a sub spindle (an opposing spindle). For example, in the spindle movable NC lathe, a workpiece chucked by the main spindle and supported by the guide bush is machined using a front machining tool mounted on the tool post, and then machined using a backworking tool mounted on the tool post. The tool is mounted on a tool unit attached to the tool post.
Japanese Patent No. 3116129 describes a machining method for use in an NC machine tool to machine a workpiece using 5-axis horizontal machining centers. In the machining method, a machined curved surface is virtually inclined at an average inclination angle θ in a CAD/CAM device, and calculation is performed to examine interference between a workpiece and a tool system. A NC machining program is developed after the interference check.